


agere sides oneshots

by emmers_sons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Injury, Brief violence mentions, Caretaker Deceit Sanders, Caretaker Patton Sanders, Caretaker Remus Sanders, Crying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Regressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Regressed Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Regressed Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Regressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Virgil Sanders, a little bit of janus and roman being upset but just a lil, can you believe janus didnt have a name when i wrote all this wow, caretaker logan sanders, discontinued, regressed janus sanders, theyre ok, yes virgils playing minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: this is completely platonic if you make it romantic or sexual or anything like that i will smite you.discontinued
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Logan hated being small.

It wasn’t much of a surprise to any of the others when they caught the logical side curled up on the couch with a pacifier in his mouth watching some nature documentary or when they found him sipping hot cocoa instead of his usual black coffee. They just knew, though much to Logan’s dismay, no one had stepped up to be a caregiver. He was currently curled up on the couch, watching the same nature documentary he always watched when he was regressed with a sort of bored curiosity. He knew all this, no matter if he was regressed or not. He looked up at the sound of someone sitting down next to him, a welcome change from sitting alone. He instinctively leaned against them, before looking up to see who it was. Deceit looked down to him, humming lightly.

“What are you watching, little star?” Deceit asked, voice surprisingly gentle from the usual annoyed tone it held. Logan hummed, pointing at the television.

“Nature,” he explained, before falling quiet again.

“Isn’t this the same movie you always watch, Logan?” Deceit seemed a bit confused, which prompted Logan to nod. The regressed one hummed, shifting a bit closer.

“Don’t have any other one. ‘S okay though. Don’ need another one.” 

“Oh, little star. If you’d like to watch something else you can.” Logan gave a quiet hum, nodding as if to tell him to continue. “Or, if you want, you could do something different. I have coloring books and crayons, as well as books and easy snacks if you want them. I also have music and comfortable clothing.” The lying side gently ran a hand through Logan’s hair, prompting the other to crawl onto his lap. “Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes please.” Logan said quietly, getting smaller in Deceit’s lap until he was the age he had regressed to; about six years old. Deceit nodded, picking Logan up and resting the other on his hip as he walked to his room. 

He didn’t want to frighten or injure the other with his attempts at sinking out and rising up, so walking was the best choice. He knocked on Remus’s door as they passed, telling the twin creativity to be quiet until he came out of his room. The side nodded, before going back inside, and Deceit continued on his way with Logan perched on his hip. He opened the door to his room, prompting a little gasp out of Logan. It looked comfy, for lack of a better word, with blankets everywhere and twinkle lights flickering against his ceiling. Deceit set the child down on his bed, covered with several soft blankets in varying shades of grey and yellow. Logan continued to look around as Deceit closed the door, moving to a closet and pulling out a box filled with toys and comfortable clothing, snacks and everything Logan could think of wanting.

“So, I have clothes for someone a bit older but I can try summoning something for you to wear,” Deceit began, causing the regressed side to look up to him. “I also have stuffed animals, pacifiers, snacks, and toys. Is there anything you would like first?”

“Book?” Logan asked, reaching for Deceit. The other stood, picking the younger side up and crossing to his bookshelves. Logan looked over the titles quietly, before pointing to one about space. “That one." The other nodded, grabbing the book and setting it down on his bed.

“You want comfy clothes now, little star?” Deceit asked, causing the other to nod. He set the smaller side down, focusing for a moment before snapping. Logan’s clothes changed quickly into a soft pair of pajamas, the younger giggling excitedly. “Anything else before we read?”

“Mmm... stuffy?” Logan pointed at the box Deceit had grabbed. He gave a soft nod, kissing the smaller’s forehead and grabbing a stuffed bear from the box. Logan squealed happily, opening his arms for it. Deceit handed it to him, watching as Logan held it a bit tighter.

“You need a paci or anything like that?” Logan nodded quietly at him, a little bit hesitantly. Deceit kneeled at the box once more, pulling out a dark blue pacifier and walking back over to Logan. The smaller took it, putting it in his mouth and relaxing. 

Deceit settled in on the bed quietly, Logan quickly crawling into his hold once more. Deceit wrapped his arms around him, another set reaching to hold the book while the last set gently played with Logan’s hair. Logan gave a quiet hum, before nodding for Deceit to begin reading. Deceit did so, reading quietly until Logan had relaxed in his hold, sucking quietly on the pacifier and holding the bear tight. The lying side gently shut the book, setting it to the side. Logan looked up to him quietly.

“Mm? Why’d you stop?” Logan asked, taking out the pacifier before popping it back into his mouth. Deceit kissed his forehead again.

“I wanted to know if you wanted a caretaker. If so, I’d be happy to watch you when you’re regressed,” Deceit said quietly, getting a quick nod from Logan. “That’s good. Now you just come to me if you start feeling small, alright?”

“Okay.” Logan nodded, speaking around the paci quietly. Deceit smiled, running a hand through his hair again.

Logan began to tire, curling up a bit in Deceit’s lap and letting the other hold him closer. He felt a hand rub his back and thought idly about asking Deceit about that once he was big again, but didn’t say anything. He dozed off before long, only partially waking as he was lifted again, carried into his room and set down on his bed with a soft kiss to his temple. He heard the sound of someone sitting in a chair nearby, before silence fell over him again and he fell back asleep.

Maybe being regressed wasn’t too bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like before, i am ready to smite anyone who makes this romantic. this chapters a bit longer and the end is a bit rough oopsie

Patton gave a little hum as he strolled into the living room, smiling at the sight of Virgil curled up in the corner of the couch, playing some game on his phone. The other side glanced up at Patton, giving a tiny nod before looking back to his game. The older side moved into the kitchen, grabbing a cookie from a plate and taking a bite of it with a soft hum. He sat down next to Virgil, glancing at what he was playing. Virgil shuffled a little bit, quickly leaning into Patton and continuing to play. Patton smiled, kissing his forehead and continuing to watch. The older could tell Virgil had regressed, the other only cuddled so instinctively when in a regressed state of mind. Virgil, after a bit of comfortable silence, looked up to Patton.

“House,” he announced, showing the house and his phone to Patton. On the screen was, indeed, a house, not the best in terms of construction but still one of Virgil’s better ones. Virgil was one of the older regressors of the group, though he regressed back to a time in which the anxious side was nonverbal, making all of the sides incredibly surprised when he uttered even a single word while regressed. Patton handed back Virgil’s phone, nodding.

“That’s really good, buddy. Thank you for showing me,” he praised, Virgil nodding again. They both were silent again, only the soft sounds from Virgil’s phone playing as he moved to work more on his house. Patton continued to watch quietly, smiling to himself as he rested his chin atop Virgil’s hair. It was still purple, unlike any of the others’, but Patton could at least understand his reasoning. After all, Virgil had quickly attached to the color, and they could do anything they wanted with their appearances while in the Mindscape. A bit longer, Patton could feel himself getting restless, and gave a soft hum. “May I get up really quick, Vi? I just need to walk for a bit.”   
  


A small nod from Virgil and the soft shuffle of clothing brushing together was all Patton needed as Virgil scooted away a little bit and let the older stand. He took a few quick steps back and forth before smiling at Virgil who was looking up expectantly at him.

“I’m going to get a snack. Do you want one?” Virgil nodded in response, setting down his phone and standing quietly before grabbing at Patton’s hand. He chuckled softly, taking Virgil’s hand into his own and leading him into the kitchen. Virgil seemed to smile a little bit, pointing up at the cupboard. 

“G...graham cracker?” Virgil asked quietly, making Patton nod quickly. 

“Of course! Yeah, I’ll grab your graham crackers,” the older replied, opening up the cupboard and grabbing the box before handing it to Virgil. He took it graciously, opening it carefully and taking out a sleeve of crackers before handing the box back to Patton. Patton smiled, closing it again and replacing it on the counter before grabbing a few fruit snack bags and stuffing them in his pockets before leading Virgil back to the couch. Virgil picked back up his game, leaning against Patton as soon as the other had sat.

“Vi, bud, do you wanna do anything other than play your game? We can always color or watch a movie if you want to.” Patton offered, making Virgil nod softly. “Which do you wanna do, bud?” Virgil seemed to think for a bit, before holding up a finger. Of course, color. Patton would be lying if he wasn’t relieved. Coloring was always easy since Virgil could pick his page and his own colors. “Do you want a princess book or a different one?”

“Toy Story.” Virgil mumbled, patting on his legs. Patton nodded quickly, kissing his forehead before summoning the requested coloring book as well as a pack of colored pencils (Virgil liked the texture more, crayons were too waxy for him and Patton avoided sensory overloads as best he could when Virgil was regressed). Virgil quickly grabbed them both, smiling at Patton before moving to the ground and getting to work. Patton smiled, leaning back and watching for a moment until the sound of footsteps came down the stairs. Roman quickly plopped down on the floor next to Virgil, whining softly.

“Patton! I was colorin’!” Roman insisted, already giving away that he, too, was regressed. Patton gave a little breath, humming.

“Well, Virgil wanted to color too. Maybe you both can take your separate pages and color?”

“Nu-uh!” Virgil insisted quickly, causing Patton to curse inwardly. He had forgotten, Virgil prefers his pages to stay in the book. 

“Well, maybe you can let Roman grab his picture? That way you can still both color and your page can stay inside.” Patton mediated. Virgil seemed to think about it, before nodding and handing the book to Roman. The creative side was quick to pull out his page, careful to not have any rough edges. He moved to lay on his stomach, smiling. He set down the crayon box he had brought with him, and got to work coloring. Virgil went back to his page, seemingly relieved. Patton gave a quiet breath, standing. “Hey, Ro, you want animal crackers?”

“Yes please!” Roman called quickly, before getting back to coloring with a little smile. He was kicking his legs, clearly wanting to match his regressed age but unsure if he was allowed. Patton summoned in a pair of pajamas for Roman’s normal regressed age, before hurrying off to the kitchen. When he heard the soft ruffle of clothing he sighed in relief, before pulling out the jar of animal crackers and a little bowl. He poured some into the bowl before putting the jar back and returning to the living room.

Roman was on his stomach again, now about nine or ten but clearly happy with this. He looked up at Patton, who set the crackers down by him, and flashed a smile before going back to his picture.

“Do you wanna be little too, Vi?” Patton offered, receiving a little nod. The moralistic side summoned in another pair of pajamas, this pair a onesie with a skeleton pattern on it. Virgil smiled, before letting himself shrink down to his regressed age. Patton pressed a kiss to the forehead of the now eight year old, before helping him get dressed. Once he was in his outfit he sat down again and grabbed his coloring book and pencils. He went back to work quietly, happily coloring. Patton turned on a cartoon for idle noise, before standing again. “I’m gonna get started on dinner, okay? You two just keep coloring.”

“Okay, papa.” Roman beamed up to him before he went back to coloring. Virgil only gave a little nod. Patton slipped into the living room, smiling softly. The boys would be alright to spend the day together, plus it made it easier for Patton to watch them both. He summoned up a few more coloring books and a few movies, knowing it’d be a while until they both were done regressing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are, of course, two remus-esque intrusive thoughts in the chapter, which may be startling to readers. they will be in italics. there is also talk about blood/injury.

You wouldn’t expect Remus to be good with children. Not in the slightest.

With his booming voice and crude remarks and general unfiltered existence, you wouldn’t expect to trust him to be in the same room as a child. You’d expect him to curse and talk about all the gory images that flashed in his head, and show the child violent drawings and make sexual jokes and explain them to the child. But you know what they say, if you assume you make an as out of Su and me.

Remus loved helping Deceit watch Logan. The little star was adorable to put it shortly, and Remus adored getting to tell the logical side all sorts of interesting things he knew that the regressor didn’t. He helped Deceit cut up fruits and vegetables for the other side when he was hungry and found all sorts of documentaries for Logan. He stitched up blankets and stuffed animals, recorded kids shows, made meals, he did pretty much anything he could to help out when Logan was regressed. And Logan? He adored Remus when he was regressed. It wasn't that he didn't like Remus when he was big, the crude remarks just set him back a bit. Remus was just softer in a calming way when Logan was regressed, giving Logan a tendency to like him better then. Remus wasn't hurt by that, he knew it was true, but it was easier to announce his thoughts than to hold them in and holding them in was only absolutely necessary around a regressed Logan. 

At the moment Remus and Logan are sitting together in Deceit's room. Deceit was reading quietly while Remus played with Logan on the bed. Logan giggled softly as Remus handed him a stuffed doll, hugging it tight to himself before looking up. 

"Snack?" Logan asked quietly, still hugging the doll. Remus hummed, looking to Deceit quietly. Deceit looked up, before nodding.

"Carrots and celery with a little bit of peanut butter. You can take him with you if you'd like." With that the deceptive trait was back to his book. Remus gave a nod, offering his arms for Logan who was quick to hug him. He smiled, kissing the smaller on the hair before carrying him along to the kitchen. He talked idly as he walked, more looking to entertain Logan than anything. He set the child down on the counter, smiling as he moved to grab the vegetables and a knife.

_'This would be great to slit your throat with.'_ Remus's mind provided. He grit his teeth and ignored the thought, setting down the vegetables.

"Lil' Lo, do you want more carrots or more celery?" He looked to the child, who thought for a moment before smiling. 

"Carrot!" He giggled, kicking his feet a bit. Remus smiled, nodding, before getting to work on washing them off and cutting them into the right size for the six year old. He worked easily, before cursing softly as the knife missed and cut along the top of his knuckles. He set it down quickly, biting his lip. Logan frowned hard, clearly worrying.

"Remrem?" He asked, tilting his head.

"In a second, lil' Lo. Deceit?" Remus was always thankful about the ease of summoning. There was blood bubbling up on his knuckles and he didn't want Logan to see. Deceit popped in with an annoyed expression before noticing what was going on. He quickly swept Logan off the counter and onto his hip before stepping toward Remus.

"What happened?"

"I missed."

"We'll get you cleaned up." Deceit smiled gently to the other, wrapping an arm around him before summoning them both into the bathroom.

He set Logan down on the counter, the regressed side clearly getting distressed.

"Deedee? What happened?"

"Remus just got hurt, it's gonna be okay." Deceit insisted softly.

"Do I needta be big?"

"No, no, lil' Lo. You can stay small." Remus was quick to reply. "I'm gonna be okay, I promise." Logan gave a tiny nod, watching quietly as Deceit pulled out a small medical kit from under the sink and pulled out the gauze wrap.

"You're gonna have to rinse off your hand and it's gonna hurt." Deceit warned.

"Won't hurt as bad as ri…" Remus fell quiet quickly, looking to Logan before looking back to Deceit. "Okay." He mumbled, before moving to run his knuckles under the water. It stung, not that Remus hadn't expected it, but it was over quickly. Deceit grabbed the gauze wrap and stuff to pad the injury before wrapping up the creative side's hand.

 _'You totally could have bled out.'_ His mind provided again. Another grit of his teeth. Deceit frowned softly, clearly noticing.

"Maybe I should finish getting Logan his veggies and we could all watch a movie after, huh? You said you had one on snakes, right Re?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do. Found it just for Logan." Remus nodded, relieved for the distraction.

Logan nodded quickly, kicking his feet again. Remus couldn't help but smile softly. After a moment Deceit let out a breath.

"All done. Let's finish the veggies and settle down for a good cuddle."

"Okay." Remus smiled, finding himself slipping a bit out of adulthood into his regression age. Of course, Deceit babying him like this always worked, but regression would help with the thoughts. The group travelled back to the kitchen, Deceit finishing Logan's vegetables and throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Once it finished they all settled in on the couch.

If Deceit noticed Remus cuddling a bit closer, he didn't say anything. He certainly didn't point out when he felt Remus shrink a bit against his side, and he didn't point out when both of them had fallen asleep mid-documentary. If anything, he sent a short message to the Mindscape group chat, only a few words long.

[in living room, let them sleep]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could be seen as a little bit of hurt/comfort but it isn't much  
> give patton a hug 2k20 god that looks weird

Roman curled up quietly on his bed, pulling the cover over his head. Having nightmares was always the worst, especially when they were bad enough to make the creative side regress. He hadn’t even checked the time yet, more afraid of a monster coming out through the darkness and attacking him than worrying about what time it might have been. He sniffled, suddenly aware of the fat tears rolling down his cheeks in steady waves. He curled up a little bit more under his covers, shrinking down to the solid age of seven before sobbing softly. The sounds were harder to cover up now, but he just wanted to be scared and upset and hope someone would come in and check on him. Luckily it wasn’t long before a knock resounded on his door, one that was idly familiar to some part of himself that he couldn’t recognize.

“W-who’sere?” Roman slurred, sniffling again. He lifted a fist, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm.

“It’s Patton, are you okay in there?” Oh, that explained the knock. The creative side moved to lower his blanket before quickly pulling it tighter over his head.

“Please come in, papa,” he called, hoping internally that Patton would recognize the term and figure out what was going on before entering. He listened for the familiar creak of his door opening, then waited for an ever-familiar dip on his bed that would alert him to Patton sitting down. He let out a shaky breath at the creak, slowly lowering his blanket at the dip.

“Can I see you, Ro?” Patton asked softly. Roman hesitated before dropping the blanket, scrubbing at his eyes again. “Oh, I’m sorry, honey. What happened?”

“Nightmare,” Roman mumbled, quickly crawling into his caretaker’s lap. The moralistic side gave a soft breath, kissing his forehead softly.

“Let’s go sit in the living room for a little bit. Dee’s watching Logan, but they’re the only other ones awake,” Patton promised, making the little prince nod and cling to his papa. Patton gave a soft breath, standing and resting the child carefully on his hip. It was uncommon for the other to regress this young, and it certainly isn’t easy to watch a young one when he was on the verge of slipping himself, but if he did, he'd at least be old enough to watch Roman until morning. They walked in the hallway quietly, the soft sound of Baby Einstein playing from Deceit’s room and a soft piano coming from Virgil’s, but the hall was otherwise quiet. Roman pressed his face into Patton’s chest, sniffling softly but otherwise calming. It wasn’t long before they reached the living room, Patton turning on the lights and setting Roman down on the couch. He grabbed a big blanket for the two, sitting down and patting his lap for the younger to crawl into. 

Patton kissed Roman’s forehead once he was sure the other was situated, wrapping them both up in a blanket and turning on the television. He flicked through the saved shows, eventually settling on a few old episodes of some Disney show. Roman relaxed visibly, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again.

“Papa?”

“Yes, my little prince?” Roman giggled at the nickname, he always did. Patton would always be relieved about that.

“Were you gonna be little too?” He shifted, looking up to Patton with a soft curiosity in his eyes. The older was still for a moment, before giving a soft nod.

“I was, Roman, but I heard you were upset and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Lolo says it’s bad to put off bein’ little ‘cause then you’ll be even littler the next time and even littler as long as you put it off. Can Dee watch us all? ‘M a big kid so he doesn’t hafta watch me as much.”

“Roman, that’s sweet of you, but I don’t think Dee likes me much. Besides, I wouldn’t want to bother him.”

“Okay,” Roman nodded for a second, before slipping off Patton’s lap and hurrying upstairs, a clear shot to Deceit’s room. Patton gave a breath, standing up and following the young one upstairs and to the deceptive trait’s room.

“Roman, honey, he’s probably not going to say yes,” Patton sighed, leaning down to scoop up the younger one. Roman quickly dodged, knocking on the door quickly.

“Deedee!!! Patton won’t be little ‘cause he’s gotta watch me an’ he needs to be!” Roman whined, frowning. The door opened after a moment, Deceit peeking out with a small Logan clearly perched on his hip.

“Roman, dear, no yelling. It’s past your bedtime,” Deceit cooed, reaching down to pick up Roman and rest him on his other hip. “It’s past yours too, Pattoncake. C’mon in.” The snake-like one pushed the door open for Patton who stepped through with clear hesitation. Moral eyes watched as the snake set Logan down in a little playpen and as he set Roman down on his bed. “You sit here, okay little prince? I’m gonna help Patton regress and then I’ll get everyone to sleep, yeah?”

“Okay, Deedee.” Roman nodded, quiet now as he sat on the bed. Patton huffed as Deceit stepped over, offering up a gloved hand for the other. With a moment of hesitation Patton took it, letting Deceit lead him over to a small rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sat first before patting his lap for Patton, who hesitantly sat in it and leaned against him. He watched quietly as the snake grabbed a book from a stack of other ones, a picture book, and hugged Patton close as he began to read and rock. It wasn’t very long until Patton slipped, curling up in the other’s lap and sniffling. Deceit gave a soft hum, kissing his forehead as a soft coax to shrink down physically as well. With a bit of coaxing he did, curling up at only about four years old, only a few years older than Logan currently.

“Oh, baby. It’s for sure past your bedtime,” Deceit cooed, making Patton nod quietly.

“‘M sorry,” he sniffled, rubbing at his eyes under too-big glasses.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to stay up. Why don’t you sit with Ro for a minute while I put Logan down, okay? He’s had a bad day and he’s gonna be grouchy tomorrow if he doesn’t sleep.” Patton nodded again, before slowly climbing off Deceit’s lap and climbing onto the bed. Roman wrapped around him quickly, taking on a not uncommon older brother role to the other side. The two watched quietly as Deceit soothed Logan, petting his hair and cooing to him softly, before laying the smallest down in the playpen and covering him up with a blanket after removing any remaining toys. Logan fell asleep quickly, a pacifier in his mouth as he curled up in the playpen. Deceit moved to Patton and Roman, now, smiling softly. “So, Pat, honey, is there any reason you’re up so late?”

“Couldn’t seep,” Patton mumbled, now doing grabby hands toward Deceit in a silent plea to be picked up. The deceptive trait picked up the little one, kissing his head softly.

“That’s not good. Growing boys need their sleep. How long have you been holding off on being little?”

“Mmm...” Patton trailed off to think, patting on Deceit’s chest as he thought. “Month,” he decided, looking up to Deceit now.

“A whole month? Oh, honey, that’s not good. Do you normally have someone to watch you when you’re little?”

“Nu-uh. Gotta be papa. Bein’ small means not bein’ papa.”

“Patton, you can’t be papa all the time. Sometimes you have to let someone else be papa,” Deceit explained softly, holding the little one close as he sat down on his bed and coaxed Roman close as well. “One of us is always going to be happy to watch you. It doesn’t matter if we’re busy, we’d still love to see you.”

“‘Kay. Thought you didn’ like me, though,” Patton admitted, cuddling into Deceit a little bit more as Roman joined the two. 

“Oh, I could never not like you. Sometimes I just don’t understand the way you think, but that’s just because we have different ways of thinking. I like you when you’re big, we have more in common than you’d think. I just want you to know that you can come to me when you’re small.” Deceit pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Let’s get to sleep now, okay? We can talk about all this when you’re big again.”

“Mmhm. Nigh’, Roro, nigh’ Deedee.”

“Night Patpat.” Roman cuddled a bit closer, giving a happy noise as Deceit shifted to lay them all down.

“Goodnight, Patton.”

It didn’t take long for the two little ones to fall asleep, Deceit snapping the lights off (well, all of them but Logan’s night light) and letting himself fall asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been gone for so long, this situations rough lol  
> this takes place right after svs redux

Roman nestled into his blankets the second he had landed in his room. The talk with Thomas was hard and Deceit, no,  _ Janus _ had managed to cut surprisingly deep. He didn't want to think about it. He was already sobbing, blankets pulled up over his head now. He didn't want to regress while feeling this horrible but here he was, regressing instinctively. Sobs tore easily through his form, shrinking easily to match his age. He wailed over a knock on the door, not even noticing as his door creaked open and a weight joined him on the bed until a hand came to rest on his head. He didn't care who it was, now, throwing off the blankets and crawling into the other's lap. He felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead, the slight tickle of a tie, and quickly realized it was Logan who came to watch him. Logan was petting him now, touch light and much softer than Roman would have expected. It was nice, very soothing. He liked it. Soon enough his sobs turned into hiccups, then he was just sniffling. Logan was quiet other than soft hushing, gently petting Roman and doing his best to keep the other company. 

"Are you alright, Roman?" He asked, voice gentle and carefully steady. Roman shook his head, sniffling again and rubbing at his eyes.

"Deedee c-called me ev-vil…" He mumbled. "'Cause 'is n-name is s-stupid."

"Roman, baby, I understand he hurt your feelings by saying that but I don’t know if he's going to want you calling him DeeDee anymore. He was probably really hurt by you making fun of his name and, because of that, he lashed out. You’ve done that before, haven’t you, honey?” Logan watched as Roman sniffled, giving a little nod. “This is all hard for everyone right now. A lot of things we’ve learned are changing in a really big way. Do you want to go find Janus to talk to him?”

“He won’t be mad at me?” Roman asked, rubbing at his eyes again.

“Honestly, I don’t know sweetheart. I hope not, I really do, but you have to consider that he probably is hurt too. How do you think you would have felt if Thomas said your name was dumb?”

“Bad.”

“Yeah, honey. Bad. Do you wanna sit here for a bit longer before we go find Janus?”

Roman seemed to think about it for a long time before shaking his head.

“Need to say sorry now.” He decided, voice firm. Logan nodded, standing and picking up Roman. The regressor leaned all the way into Logan, playing with his tie. Roman was much younger than normal, probably only about four or five. Normally he was around nine or ten, at his youngest maybe seven, but Logan didn’t mind Roman being younger. Roman kicked his feet idly as they walked to Janus’s room, tensing up the closer they got. Logan knocked on the door once they reached it, taking in a breath.

“Janus, I’m here with Roman. Can we both come in?” He asked, waiting quietly. They both stood there for a long moment, Roman getting visibly more upset with every passing second. They were about to leave when the door finally cracked open. Janus peered out, eyes red and puffy. He was still big, but Logan could tell he was ready to regress. 

“What do you want-” He cut himself off, eyes darting to Roman. Roman looked ready to cry again himself, eyes big and watery. He stood there a moment more before opening the door and stepping aside. “Watch your step.” He mumbled, closing the door behind them. Logan stepped inside, giving a little breath. The floor was covered in books and other trinkets, clearly having been thrown around. His desk was nearly cleared, apart from his laptop and a cup of water, papers and other things scattered along the mess on the ground. Logan gently brought Roman over to Janus, giving a little noise.

“Janus, honey, Roman really wants to say sorry. We talked in his room and he really feels bad about what he said. Roman?” The creative side looked up from where he’d been looking around in a feeble excuse to distract himself. He looked at Janus, back to fumbling with Logan’s tie.

“‘M really sorry. Didn’ think ‘bout how it would hurt you when I talked.” Roman said, not making eye contact with the other side. He felt a prompting gaze from Logan and continued. “Lolo says, um, you might not wanna be Deedee anymore ‘cause your name. Also, um, kin’a hurt when you called me evil.” He mumbled the last sentence, eyes still averted. He listened to Janus gasp, before the other was hurrying over.

“Can I hold you?” Janus asked Roman softly, who nodded quickly. He gently took the regressor from Logan, who let him, shifting him so Roman was looking at him. “Roman, sweetheart, it really did hurt. But this is something that we can talk about when you’re big, okay? Right now, I just want you to remember that no matter what you’re always gonna be my little prince. I love you so much, okay buddy?” He kissed all over Roman’s face, prying soft laughter from the little one who nodded quickly. “Also, you can still call me Deedee all you want, buddy.”

“What ‘bout Janjan?” Roman offered, causing Janus to light up and nod.

“Janjan is also a very good nickname, honey.” He pressed a kiss to Roman’s forehead, looking to Logan. “How about, for now, you, me, and Logan go watch a movie. Does that sound good?”

“Mmhm. Mulan?”

“Of course Mulan, prince. Lemme hand you off to Logan so I can clean up, and then I’ll be right there okay?”

“Mmkay.” Roman nodded, letting Janus hand him back to Logan. The regressor gave a little hum, kicking his feet again.

“You two go ahead.” The deceptive trait smiled softly, watching as the two left. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before snapping everything back to place. He moved to his closet, eyes lingering on a nice pajama set but deciding on a simple sweater and leggings. He could feel himself slipping, but he honestly couldn’t just slip like the others. Oh well. He started downstairs, shivering a bit. Maybe he should have picked out more layers.

“Janjan!” Roman greeted upon his entrance, waving from the couch. There were a few drinks around, two by what Janus assumed to be his spot. One was in a normal cup, the other in a sippy cup. Well, Logan was nothing if not observant. He climbed onto the couch, immediately grabbing the blanket that was left around just for him. “Janjan, Lolo make you tea! An’ he made me cocoa! See?” The creative side held his sippy cup up to Janus, showing off the swirly brown liquid. 

“Ooo, yummy. Did you and Logan get the movie set up?”

“We did sweetheart. Do you want me to grab another blanket for you?”

“Oh, no, thank you Logan. I’m alright.” Janus smiled, shifting to the screen as the movie began to play. It didn’t take Roman long to fall asleep, it never did, the little one curling up against Janus and hugging his arm. He continued to watch, yawning softly. He felt Logan’s gaze shift.

“You tired, honey?” Logan hummed, shifting a bit to run a hand gently through Janus’s hair. Janus gave a little shrug, looking over to Logan. “C’mere.” The words were enticing enough to cause Janus to lift Roman up, now leaning into Logan’s shoulder. “You can regress if you want to, sweetheart. I know you’re always the big one, always looking after all of us, but you need to take your own advice sometimes. Today’s been really long and really hard, but I think regressing, taking a nap, and then just having a quiet day might help.” The logical side was still gently combing through his hair, humming lightly now.

“Mm. Help?”

“Of course.” Logan pressed a kiss to Janus’s temple, before continuing to pet him and murmuring soft affirmations. It wasn’t long before Janus was right about Roman’s size, quietly dozing off against Logan’s side. Logan smiled, kissing his and Roman’s foreheads before shifting so they could all rest.


End file.
